


Unexpected Tw(r)ist

by killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa knows that Kageyama Tobio is his enemy - his name's been written on his wrist for too long. While everyone else around him has found their soulmate, Oikawa still doesn't have his soulmate's name on his wrist yet. And he doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Tw(r)ist

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for DW user horchata who prompted:
> 
> _i’m so tired of the AU where your soulmate’s name is on your wrist. i want my enemy’s name on my wrist. i wanna know who i’m going to have to physically fight eventually. turn on your fucking location_
> 
> _your enemy’s name on one wrist and your soulmate the another. no clue which is which. hope it’s not the same name on both wrists._
> 
>    
> **I took my own personal interpretation of this quote and adjusted it accordingly for this story. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Oikawa doesn’t mind the fact that everyone around him has one of _them_ already; if anything, he’s grateful that his soulmate’s name hasn’t appeared on his wrist yet (or so he tells himself). Only his nemesis’ name, Kageyama Tobio, has been inked onto his left wrist, since the moment they locked eyes at the first Seijou and Karasuno match. But that was three years ago; Oikawa has long since accepted the fact that Kageyama is his arch-enemy, despite the fact that they didn’t actually _speak_ to each other anymore.

Iwaizumi’s wrist has Akaashi Keiji’s name on it, the ex-setter from Fukurodani - and before long, they had started to date. When Iwaizumi first told him about this, Oikawa didn’t really know how to feel. He was happy for his best friend, obviously, but something sort of deflated inside of him. Not that he’d thought he and Iwa-chan were _soulmates_ , exactly, but now it was definitely set in stone that Nothing Was Going To Happen. On top of that, Oikawa feared that he was going to be left alone - although he never expressed that fear out loud, of course.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa had each other’s names inked onto their wrists during their first year and they have since been glued to the hip. Yahaba had yelped in shock one afternoon in the changerooms to see that the kanji for ‘Kyoutani Kentarou’ had suddenly emerged on his wrist, much to his bewilderment. However, after their graduation, Kyoutani and Yahaba have since been spotted holding hands and going on various dates around the city. Kindaichi and Kunimi were also happily together.

It seemed like _everyone_ had been shot by Cupid, and Oikawa watched as he saw his old teammates fall in love with their best friend. Heck, social media had informed him that even the Karasuno guys had been happily matched up; Azumane, Sawamura, and Sugawara were something of an Item, Hinata was off gallivanting around Europe with Kozume Kenma, and Tanaka and Nishinoya probably started dating when they were in pre-school.

 _But_ , Oikawa tells himself for the thousandth time, _You don’t need a soulmate. You can focus entirely on volleyball and worry about wrecking Tobio-chan’s ass in upcoming games at nationals._

“Hello? Earth to Oikawa?” Iwaizumi’s voice forces Oikawa to snap out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you okay? You’ve been really out of it all morning,” observes Iwaizumi while the two of them sit at a café, looking concerned. In that moment, Oikawa feels like telling him everything, from his anxiety about performing poorly at nationals to his crippling fear that no one would ever be his soulmate. Instead, he laughs heartily and places a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Iwa-chan, thank you for caring, but honestly, I’m fine,” Oikawa tells him. He’s not lying to Iwaizumi, but he isn’t telling him the exact truth, either. He knows deep down that he _is_ fine - really - but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t benefit from having a shoulder to cry on. He also knows that Iwa-chan really _does_ care about him and will always be there for him - but at the same time, Oikawa doesn’t want to burden Iwaizumi with all this personal angst.

 

* * *

 

When Oikawa goes to the university gym the following week, he glances at his left arm out of habit. The kanji for Kageyama’s name stands out in black ink, as if mocking him. He knows “enemy” is a bit of a stretch for what Kageyama is to him now; “rival”, maybe, is more suitable. Perhaps they used to be enemies back in high school, but now, Oikawa thinks that it’s really not necessary. Most other people had their enemies’ names scarred off once high school had finished and the salt sessions were over, but for some reason, Kageyama’s damn name would not fall the fuck off, and Oikawa was starting to get pissed.

“Oikawa-san?” an all-too familiar voice interrupts Oikawa’s bench-pressing session. He stops, places the bar down, and swivels around.

“Kageyama?!”

Simultaneously, they both burst out, “What are you doing here?” much to Oikawa’s embarrassment.

“This is my gym,” gestures Kageyama, looking around the room as if he owns the place.

Oikawa holds onto that thought, confused. That can’t be possible, because -

“You go to Tokyo Sports University?!” exclaims Oikawa, comprehending the only logical reason that Kageyama would be here.

Kageyama looks at him, confused. He raises a hand to scratch his head, and it is only then when Oikawa takes in Kageyama’s physical appearance. He looks different to what he looked like in high school - _he’s musclier, bigger_ , notes Oikawa. “I … I got a scholarship here,” mutters Kageyama in response, looking positively flushed.

 _Damn, Tobio. Were you always this cute?_ Oikawa thinks before pushing out those thoughts. “Congratulations,” he says honestly.

Kageyama raises his eyebrows as if in shock and looks down at his feet. “Thank you,” is all he says.

There’s an uncomfortable silence between them, and Oikawa vaguely wonders if the hammering of his heart is due to the strenuous work-out session or because of Kageyama’s almost unbearably adorable and frighteningly uncharacteristic expression: _modesty_.

“Uh,” Kageyama is the first to break the silence and looks up at Oikawa again. “Do you want me to spot you?”

Oikawa almost laughs at this absurd request, but decides on mere whim that it wouldn’t do him any harm to have someone assist him while he was working with the weights. He nods and lies down onto the bench press machine. He doesn’t know why, but his hands are shaking and Kageyama standing so close to him while he exercises does nothing to help.

“You’re a little shaky, Oikawa-san,” says Kageyama softly, and he carefully adjusts Oikawa’s grip on the barbell. When Kageyama’s hands make contact with Oikawa’s, the latter almost instinctively retracts his hand before realising that that would probably not have been the best move, given his current situation. In the split moment that Oikawa hesitates, though, the barbell wobbles dangerously but Kageyama’s insane reflexes steadies the bar right above his head. _Fuck, that was too close_ , Oikawa thinks furiously.

“Thanks,” the two share a glance before Kageyama glides his hands over Oikawa’s to balance the bar again. That’s when Oikawa notices it. Kageyama’s left wrist has a faint scar on it from when he had settled things with his enemy, but his right wrist has a name written on it, clear as day:

及川 徹  
(Oikawa Tooru)

His name. His own fucking name on Kageyama’s wrist, and _not_ on the side that had been etched off.

Well, well. Things had most definitely just taken an unexpected turn.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/killuazcldyck_).


End file.
